Talk:Hypnotize/@comment-4003625-20140625060255
I've been having major Pokemon feels lately so I'm going to talk about one of my ultimate Pokemon queens, May. ♥ In my honest and wholehearted opinion, May was, along with Dawn, THE MOST developed & unique character in the Pokemon anime. Many people in the Pokefandom believe that May replaced Misty; I will always maintain that Misty needed to be replaced at the point she was given how her character seemed to have run it’s course. A fresh, new, interesting female lead like May is exactly what the show needed then. The big problem with the move of replacing Misty was that they decided to bring Brock back, which cheapened his farewell along with Misty and implied that only the girl in the group was expendable. But this was not at all May’s fault. She was the replacement, but was not involved in the act of replacing Misty. In the anime's universe, she had no idea who Misty was. How was she supposed to know whom she was replacing? There was no malicious intent here, so it’s not worth hating May over. Smack the replacement trope onto her character all you want, but it’s still not a valid reason for the hatred and bashing of a character who has a ton of merits of her own. Something else that May is constantly being scapegoated is her hatred of Pokemon. This is an example of the fandom holding a complete and utter grudge against her, as her dislike towards Pokemon is long overdue and has ran its course. She didn't even hate Pokemon; she was downright just scared of them at the start of her training to become a coordinator due to a lack of exposure to the Pokemon world. There are tons of Pokemon out there that May had probably never seen before, so being scared is perfectly natural. Towards the beginning, yes, she was a coward and even I can admit that. However, after she got into Pokemon Contests, she changed totally, becoming a very brave, creative, wise, thoughtful, and courageous individual. Look at how many times she lost to Drew. Did she ever give up becoming the world’s top coordinator? Never. With her incredible character development, May was able to overcome her fear and discover a new-found fondness for the creatures and become one of the most affectionate Pokemon lovers around. This is character development at its finest, folks. You can't get much better than this. c: I absolutely love May because of how passionate she is about what she does, and how well it shows throughout her character's course on the show. She went from a simple girl who had the intent to travel the world only, to a girl who wanted to become a top coordinator, and even then, she is HEAVILY recognized as one of the best as when she goes to Sinnoh. In the end, we really get to see how much she has grown as a person. She was such a beautiful girl and her story was so incredibly amazing and unique. I will always love May and she will continue to be one of my favorite female characters in the whole universe. ♥